Change My Life, Please
by ohyokie
Summary: Jess tries to get Rory back on track. In a weird time setting, but will be cutea bit fluffy. JessxRory. R&R please, I swear it's worth your time!


A/N: Okay, hi guys. This is my first fanfiction for and so far, I like the site enough. I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not, and I might not update, or I may as well update often, but the point is, that I write for me, and if I'm not inspired, well, I'd rather write something good than something devoid of emotion. I do re-read everything and make sure that it's glitch free, but I do not promise the facts to be perfect. I do watch the show, but it being summer and all, sometimes I miss the legendary Tuesday nights, and I have to find the episodes online. This is pretty much taken place after "Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out," but not really including after that. It's about a week after the episode, and everything is self-explanatory, even if it isn't quite…exact, you know? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you review!

Disclaimer: Jeez. I WISH I owned Mr. Jess. How gorgeous is he?

Responsible, But Still Pretty Confused

It was really hard on her, sitting there and thinking about what she should do for the rest of the day. Though she could pretty much feign perkiness whenever it was needed, Rory Gilmore had no idea what to do when she had no one to impress and no hobbies that could kill some time for a while. She and Logan had broken up a week ago, and Rory was glad that the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. After Jess came by and asked her what she was doing and why she was out of school, Rory couldn't help but wonder about the answer, and she realized that Logan was not the guy for her. Or a girl _like_ her. It was ridiculous that they had been together for so long, but now she knew that she had to either move back in with Paris, which was highly unlikely, her house, which could happen, or into her own flat, which was really, really unlikely, judging by her lack of job and very slim pay from whatever she had been doing around the town. Her grandparents were another plan, but she didn't want to do that whole thing…again. Right now, Rory just had a bunch of suitcases with her, and she was sitting in the kitchen of her childhood home, and it was a relief that she even had anyone to talk to, and thank God she did, for her mother and she made up about the Yale thing…Rory was definitely going back, no questions.

Her mother could always be counted on for fun ideas or wacky adventures, but she was with Luke where she had been sleeping in his apartment while they were doing construction on the house. Rory's room hadn't been touched in ages, so it was perfectly suitable, though the girl herself hadn't yet opened to door. It was weird, being back after staying angry for so long, and now that she finally saw where her life was going, she felt that a bit of time to be sloppy-Rory and finally let go of the slow life she had been living was mandatory, so she sat.

Meanwhile, Jess was just about in the same predicament, sitting in his car near the bridge where Luke had pushed him into the lake eons ago. He didn't know how his words had affected Rory those nights ago, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was too much, seeing her the way she was. When he left, she was full of promise and every time he had seen her she'd been going to school and gushing about her plans to become a journalist and travel, interviewing everyone with an opinion. She'd been so lively and amazing, happy and just about every other adjective, and then he saw her again, and his face couldn't help faltering…

She was with the DAR, which was grossly bizarre, a group of old women related to war veterans who sat around in circles and gossiped whilst planning cocktail parties. And her refusal to go back to school? Absolutely…well, there were no words to describe how incredibly sad Jess was to learn that. Not to mention her loser boyfriend, who seemed to much rather make enemies than friends. Maybe a jealousy problem? Jess knew about that, but he would never blatantly insult anyone that Rory knew, and especially not at this age. Was this guy stuck in a fourteen-year-old's mindset? He was so angry and couldn't help but fantasizing about Rory calling him and sobbing, telling him how he had changed her life, so drastically, and how she was ready to change and that girl that he met again a couple of night ago, how that wasn't her, how she had left her mind wandering around Stars Hollow and it had slipped into a nook that she never discovered. He knew it was pretty fruitless though, this yearning of his, and even is she did want to contact him, how would she? Rory didn't know where he was, she didn't know his cell phone number or what his car looked like. He couldn't even be recognized by his mop of greasy hair anymore, having grown into a much more adult look.

Little did he know, that Rory _was_ coming to the same conclusions that Jess was hoping she would come to. Her school had to be the first thing, but she had already called, and she was already signing up for classes even though it was the middle of the year. Her relationship with her mother had mended, and even though Logan would be around school once she got back, her mind was set on the break-up that she painfully let out at him. She told him that it wasn't his fault, and that he was a great guy, but just not for her. She even fibbed a little and said that the passion was dying, even though they had sex before Jess came by those nights ago, and the fire was still there. He begged her to take it all back and trying to convince her that nothing was worth living for in his life without her in it, but Rory firmly clamped her ears shut and told him that she couldn't handle a one-way relationship and that there was nothing he could do to make her feel the way she did when they first met, when Logan was very much a troublemaker with a knack for action. She even went as far as to bring up the girls he slept with, hoping that he would get angry and just tell her to get out, but he didn't, apologizing until his knuckles were white grasping her shirt and his face was blue. He truly felt for her, but Rory was firm in thinking that he would get over it, just like he got over all the girls he had ever been with.

It didn't matter to her that she was the first girl he'd been a boyfriend to.

She knew what she needed.


End file.
